This Is Your Life
by brandonlov
Summary: “This is your life, Hermione,” Pansy had said to me once. “And only you can make it do whatever you want.” Two-Shot, Dramione.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor ever will.**

* * *

Oh, young love. It made me want to stand up and throw my drink on top their heads. Just looking at the way Pansy and Ron were gazing into their eyes, as if nothing else existed, had me looking the other way. Even though they were only staring into each other's faces, the moment seemed too intimate to interrupt with even one glance in their direction. Here I was, alone, to the point where my date was a tub of ice cream on Friday nights.

But it was my fault for being so lonely. Being in a relationship seemed too brutal. Complicated. It made my head spin and my mouth dry. I couldn't even find a descent date, let alone jump into a commitment with another person. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against finding that special someone. I would be content if I found him, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon, or at all. "This is your life, Hermione," Pansy had said to me once. "And only _you _can make it do whatever _you_ want."

I dared a look at the couple in front of me, noticing that they had somehow managed to unglue their eyes from each other; they were looking at the menu. I followed through, not really reading the entrees in front of me, deciding on the first thing that came into my view. I smiled at the waiter, pointing my finger at something and watched as he scribbled down whatever I had carelessly selected.

Pansy had invited me to lunch, seeing as how it was the weekend. I had adamantly refused her offer, knowing Ron was going to be there. They had been going out for only a month, yet they were inseparable, to the point where they were already thinking of moving in together. They made a good couple, no doubt, but I didn't want a front row seat to their "sessions." Exchanging saliva was great, as long as they did it at least five feet away from me…and I couldn't hear them.

But here I was, waiting for my food to arrive, looking at my watch every five seconds. He was late, whoever he was. I had only agreed to come because Pansy had mentioned she invited a friend. A male friend. She had suggestively wiggled her eyebrows, making me snort at the lengths of what she was willing to do to get me dating again. Nonetheless, she had pouted petulantly at me until I relented. I was becoming too soft.

"Draco, you're late!" I was pulled from my thoughts by Pansy's excited voice attacking my ears. "I said twelve on the dot, not to be five hours late!"

I turned my head to stare at the blond man walking in our direction. I forced my jaw to remain closed, but I'm sure my eyes bulged at the sight of him. What was he doing here?

"Sorry, Pansy. The meeting ran longer than I expected."

Malfoy took a seat next to me, his elbow brushing my upper arm as he grabbed a menu. I averted my eyes from blatantly staring at him. The nerve of Pansy, trying to dangle Malfoy in front of me; she knew how I felt about him. I exhaled a shuddery breath, trying to regulate the air in my lungs. It wouldn't help if I started to hyperventilate in the middle of the restaurant. I clenched my teeth, sending death glares in the way of Pansy. She only smiled sweetly, pointedly ignoring me, reaching forward to pat my hand as if I was a child.

"How are you, Granger?" His question had my cheeks flaming, aware at how everyone at the table seemed to have their attention focused on me. It took some time before I swallowed the bump in my throat.

"I'm fine," I replied curtly, still not risking a glance at him.

"That's good."

The food arrived, and I thanked the waiter, not waiting before stuffing my face with the French toast I had apparently ordered. I didn't literally stuff my face; just put food in my mouth to prevent further questioning. Merlin knew I didn't need to be embarrassed today.

"So, Draco, don't you think Hermione should start dating again? I mean, I think so." My ears perked at the not-so-subtle question Pansy sprouted from her mouth.

I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me, but I kept on eating. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt her to try."

"That's exactly what I keep telling her, but she's just so stubborn." I could hear the laughter hidden in her words. "She's going to end up alone, with a million orange cats, and it's going to be all her fault."

Ron snickered, but stopped when he looked at me. I warned her quietly, "Pansy,"

"I mean, I keep trying to help her out. Just last week I set her up with this really nice bloke, and what does she do? She comes home wailing at me, saying it was my entire fault that she could never even go on a second date."

"Pansy."

"I set her up, but she doesn't even try to get to know the men I set her up with. It's like; she blinds herself from the nice men that show an interest in her."

"Pansy."

"Hermione thinks that a perfect date consists of going to the library, and not talking for the entire amount of time. I find that so sad, don't you?"

"Pansy."

"And that's why I brought you here today, Draco. You are my last resort."

I looked at Draco's calm expression. Was he even listening to what Pansy's mouth was sprouting? Probably not, or else he would have disbelief written in his features. Not that I blamed him.

"Last resort to find her a boyfriend?" I almost choked on my juice. No, he was listening. He just had taken Pansy's words and taken a different meaning.

"Don't be silly, Draco. I don't need you to find Hermione a boyfriend. I already found him. It's you."

At this point, I was full on coughing, glaring at the nerve of the woman in front of me. Draco only kept on looking at Pansy, taking a sip from his coffee, as if everything that had come out of her mouth was utterly normal for someone to say. Ron started snickering again, apparently finding it hilarious.

"Draco, you're the perfect person for Hermione," said Pansy, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes were bright with conviction, her fist slightly in the air as if to prove her point. I had stopped choking at this point, but was hoping someone would kill me.

I vowed to never tell her anything. Really, she couldn't even keep a secret a _secret_. I should have never mentioned that I found Malfoy attractive. I should have lied and said I still found him repulsive, which I didn't. I thought I was safe when she didn't make a big deal out of it, only nodding her head in my direction. Not that I thought she would actually do anything. I mean, he was too handsome to be single or to be even remotely interested in me.

"So what do you say, Draco?"

The waiter came at the exact moment, bringing Malfoy the food he ordered. I watched as he thanked the waiter, turning his attention to the plate in front of him. I thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he turned and looked at me. I bet the color of my face could rival that of a tomato as I tried to look past his features, but couldn't.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Granger?" I blanked out at this point, only focusing on the way his eyes were a light silver today.

"Um…I'm sorry?"

He nodded his head, taking another sip of his coffee as he turned back to his plate. "So, where do you want to go on our first date, Granger?"

* * *

**Hey there! I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Tell me if you liked it or not.  
And can anybody guess which band plays the song that is the title of my two-shot?  
**


End file.
